Les règles et les échappatoires
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Des années après la fin des combats, Marinette et Adrien se retrouvent alors qu'ils travaillent pour la même école privée qui interdit toutes relations non-professionnelles. Adrinette, post-reveal


Des années après la fin des combats, Marinette et Adrien se retrouvent alors qu'ils travaillent pour la même école privée qui interdit toutes relations non professionnelles.

« Non, Maman. Je t'assure, je suis déçue, oui mais, je m'en voudrais de vous faire rater cette croisière. Papa et toi le méritez bien! » dit Marinette au téléphone portable.

Adrien termina son assiette et se servie un café avant son prochain cours.

« Oui, mais surtout soyez vraiment prudent. Tu penses que vous serez joignable le jour de Noël? »

« Tu peux lui souhaiter "bon voyage" de ma part? » demanda Adrien.

Marinette se mordit le pouce en écoutant et répondit à sa mère : « D'accord, je vais attendre ton appel au cas où. Et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un message s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Je t'aime. » puis elle raccrocha.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant un instant dans la salle vide après qu'elle eu raccroché.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit que je travaillais avec toi. » déduisit Adrien. Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

Vraiment très rouge, Marinette remis son portable avec sa bourse dans son casier de la salle de repos des professeurs et le verrouilla. Elle appuya son front sur la petite porte métallique et se reprit.

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir perturbé l'ambiance calme de votre repas M. Agreste. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui bloqua la sortie.

Elle releva courageusement le visage à la rencontre de son regard. Des deux, elle était la plus nerveuse. « Nous nous sommes mutuellement sauvé la vie un trop grand nombre de fois pour nous vouvoyer, Marinette. » Il s'écarta ensuite pour la laisser sortir mais soupira en voyant sa démarche stricte, soumise et un peu triste.

Cette école privée où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux lorsqu'elle y était entrée en début d'année scolaire avait les meilleurs résultats de tout le pays avec les enfants.

Le programme et la méthode d'enseignement révolutionnaire inventé par la mère du directeur n'avait pas son égale pour l'amélioration des résultats académiques des élèves, peu importe leur âge ou leur précédentes performances.

Aussi, avait été accueilli pour la première fois, cette année-là, à titre d'essai, une classe d'élèves aux besoins particuliers et Marinette étant déjà intervenante auprès de ces jeunes, l'école située dans la grande ville à proximité où ils étudiaient précédemment avait insisté pour qu'elle soit également engagée.

Elle était traductrice du langage des signes pour certains d'entre eux, les autres avaient des problématiques aussi variés qu'un autisme sévère ou des angoisses chroniques.

Le ministère voulait éprouver la méthode de l'académie sur ces enfants avant de la proposer à tout le pays.

Cependant, cette école située tout près des alpes françaises interdisait toute familiarité entre les membres du personnel. Le code de travail demandait que le professeur ou le membre du personnel mette ses préoccupations et ses besoins de côté pour se concentrer uniquement sur les enfants à sa charge.

Adrien l'acceptait bien jusque-là. Il trouvait que c'était un moindre mal pour avoir la chance de s'occuper de ses classes d'enfants de bonnes familles qui découvraient l'amour des sciences.

Adrien le voyait bien dans le regard éteint et légèrement effrayé des nouveaux élèves. Lui aussi avait été un gosse de riche à qui ont interdisait de se salir.

Ne pas vouloir, ne pas penser, ne pas expérimenter? Tant de chose que cette école leur permettait de découvrir. De voir la passion briller pour la première fois chez l'un d'entre eux valait bien qu'il appelle ses collègues, monsieur, madame ou mademoiselle.

Il devait bien admettre que le milieu fermé de cette académie accueillant uniquement des pensionnaires qui ne quittaient qu'un mois en hiver et deux en été resserrait les liens entre tout le monde et contribuait aux résultats.

Cependant, lorsqu'il avait vu la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé dans sa vie débarquer avec son groupe en août, il avait bien regretté d'être soumis à ces règles drastiques.

* * *

Marinette se pressa d'aller retrouver George, le vieil homme-à-tout-faire qui, à lui seul, savait garder en état l'énorme bâtiment et les dépendances qui constituaient cet établissement.

Elle était en retard pour sa rencontre avec lui puisqu'une de ses protégées avait été malade. Désirée supportait mal sa médication. Marinette en avait déjà touché deux mots à ses parents à leur visite du milieu de l'automne et elle espérait qu'ils profiteraient des quatre semaines du congé des fêtes pour lui faire voir un médecin.

« Monsieur George? Me voilà. Désolée du retard. Je suis venue pour que vous m'expliquiez le fonctionnement de l'école pendant que j'y serai seule pour le congé. »

« On ne vous a pas dit? Pardi! L'autre enseignant, il reste aussi ici finalement. Un problème météo y paraît. Y connaît déjà tout ça. Il a passé les deux dernières vacances à tout surveiller. Ça! Il a pas d'famille le pôvre! » fit le petit homme dégarni avec une grosse moustache blanche avec son langage imagé. « Si vous z'avez froid, ben, vous s'irez lui demander de régler la température. »

Marinette se demanda brièvement s'il s'agissait vraiment d'Adrien.

Pourtant, elle se rappelait que l'année précédente il avait raconté avoir passé le congé à skier.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir très longtemps, puisqu'elle en avait déjà terminé avec cette rencontre qu'elle devait faire avant le départ du concierge pour le congé avec le reste du personnel, elle se rendit auprès de ses jeunes pour les aider à boucler leur bagages.

Adrien et elle étaient restés cinq ans sans se voir en personne mais n'avaient jamais rompu le contact et participaient régulièrement aux échanges de groupe sur un forum de discutions où se retrouvaient nombre de leurs amis. Il y avait l'ancienne classe de Mademoiselle Bustier, mais pas Lila. Marc Anciel, le copain d'Alix, la copine de Max et Ondine se joignait aussi à eux durant les périodes en pointillé où elle était en couple avec Kim. Et même Chloé aussi y venait à l'occasion.

Mais elle échangeait davantage avec Adrien via Internet que face à face. D'abord, il y avait le règlement de l'école puis ce qui s'était passé cinq ans plus tôt.

À la fin de la seconde, Ladybug et ChatNoir avaient découvert le Papillon en même temps que toute la France en direct sur le ladyblog.

Monsieur Agreste avait été incarcéré après avoir remis son miraculous déchargé à Ladybug.

Quelques heures, plus tard. Elle avait retrouvé ChatNoir sur la Tour Eiffel. Là où leur mission de protéger Paris avait véritablement commencé et là où elle se concluait.

Elle avait trouvé son fière et brave partenaire tremblant des pieds à la tête. Il était bouleversé et l'avait supplié de lui révéler son identité. Il avait vécu un drame dans sa famille et était mortellement inquiet de la perdre. Surtout que son kwami lui avait avoué que lui et Tikki retournaient dans la miracle box et les quittaient.

Il avait été follement heureux de la connaître aussi à l'extérieur du masque, grandement amusé de ne pas s'en être rendu compte et légèrement frustré d'avoir perdu tant de temps où ils auraient pu se concerter pour arrêter les méfaits de son père plus tôt.

Elle était simplement choquée. Elle n'était sortie de son hébétude que pour dire au moment où il la quittait : « Adrien, à propos de tes sentiments envers moi… »

« Ne t'en fait pas Marinette. Tu avais raison. Nous ne sommes vraiment que des amis. Pardonne-moi mes avances déplacées. Je ne t'embêterai plus avec mon charme qui te dérange. Je sais que tu détestes. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites avec Luka. Bonne nuit. »

'Luka?' pensa-t-elle un peu perdue.

Bien sûr, Adrien comme le reste de leur promotion était au courant que le frère de Juleka serait son cavalier pour le bal de fin d'année qui aurait lieu quelques jours plus tard. Elle n'en avait pas fait un secret.

Mais même si elle s'était résignée au fait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié entre Adrien et elle depuis quelques mois déjà, elle n'en avait pas moins remarqué son partenaire. Comment il était toujours présent pour elle. Impliqué et protecteur malgré l'intensité grandissante des combats.

Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas inviter un cavalier portant un masque pour le bal, alors elle avait demandé à Luka de l'accompagner, un mois plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas le décommander à la dernière minute.

D'autre part, le danger n'avait fait que devenir de plus en plus présent durant les dernières semaines alors que la bataille finale avec Papillon se profilait, elle avait résolu d'attendre avant d'accepter d'être avec ChatNoir. Elle n'était même pas certaine de sortir vivante de l'affrontement!

Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé trouver le garçon qu'elle avait aimé pendant si longtemps sous le masque et encore moins qu'il cantonnerait d'office sa Lady au rôle d'amie exactement comme il le faisait avec sa camarade de classe.

Adrien avait été absent durant les deux jours suivants, il avait reçu une dispense pour passer ses examens à "domicile", le principale préférant que les journalistes fassent le poireau devant le manoir Agreste plutôt que devant l'école.

Le scandale avait été retentissant. Même les émissions quotidiennes avaient été annulées de la grille horaire télévisuelle pour laisser toute la place au sujet. Quand ce n'était pas un suivit en directe des procédures accélérées pour le procès de M. Agreste, c'était des récapitulatifs des événements provoqués par les akumas durant les années précédentes.

Bon nombre d'entre eux parlaient largement d'Adrien et le plaçait habituellement en victime innocente souffrant de la vie avec son psychopathe de père. Plusieurs rappelaient comment il avait failli mourir en chutant de la Tour Monparnasse lorsque le Papillon et Gorizilla avaient fait preuve de clémence envers lui au dernier instant.

C'est pourquoi Marinette avait gardé espoir qu'il se présente tout de même au bal de fin d'année et fasse la fête avec ses amis.

Mais il n'était pas venu. Chloé, qui avait, au départ, sincèrement accepté de l'accompagner en amie, avait engagé un acteur célèbre pour le remplacer à son bras.

Et après un été en centre jeunesse, Adrien avait quitté la France pour étudier dans une école en Angleterre durant son année de terminal où il avait en même temps débuté une formation universitaire en sciences.

Il voulait de la science et de l'ordre dans sa vie mais l'enseignement lui permettait de se sentir moins seul.

Pour sa part, Marinette laissant partir Tikki et disant adieu à son rôle de Ladybug, avait décidé d'orienter ses études vers un rôle plus socialement impliqué que le stylisme dans le monde de la mode qui était, de toute façon, en ébullition à ce moment-là.

Elle s'était découvert une vocation pour aider les enfants qui manquaient d'autonomie dans leur apprentissage, ceux qui avaient le plus besoin d'aide. Elle ne manquait par contre jamais d'ajouter la pâtisserie, le dessin et la couture à la liste des activités détentes de ses protégés.

* * *

Sur le perron de l'école avec ses grandes marches, Adrien saluait ses élèves et leur souhaitait de joyeuses fêtes.

Le directeur s'arrêta près de lui en déposant deux grosses valises. «Voilà mon cher Monsieur Agreste. Vous avez mon numéro de téléphone et vous savez tout le reste. Je serai au chalet de ma mère de l'autre côté du visage durant tout le congé. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler… si cela concerne l'école.»

Adrien sourit en coin. Il savait que sa présence à l'école évitait à l'homme d'engager un gardien comme c'était prévu avant qu'il n'annule ses vacances pour rester secrètement avec Marinette.

Le directeur jeta un œil à la jeune femme dont le foulard coloré s'était accroché dans le manteau d'une élève qu'elle avait serrée contre elle. Il poussa un profond soupir et demanda à Adrien «Ne la laisser pas mettre le feu à la cuisine, s'il-vous-plaît. Je compte sur vous.»

Surprit, Adrien répondit en sortant de sa transe attendrit par la même vision. «Je ne crois pas me souvenir que cela se soit déjà produit à la boulangerie de son père… Vous devriez avoir un peu plus confiance en elle. Si son école précédente nous l'a imposée, ce n'était pas pour se débarrasser d'elle, c'est parce qu'ils avaient foi en ses compétences.»

«Monsieur Agreste, auriez-vous des relations non-professionnelles avec Mademoiselle?» s'inquiéta le directeur, sourcils froncés.

«Aucunement Monsieur.» répondit respectueusement Adrien. «Nous sommes amis d'enfance et de ce fait, je connais ses parents. Mais, nous nous sommes à peine adressé la parole depuis que nous travaillons ici.»

«Et je compte sur vous pour que ce soit toujours le cas à mon retour. Cette école n'a pas besoin de voir d'amourette éclore et se faner entre ses murs. Nous sommes ici pour le bien des enfants et cela uniquement!»

Les dernières voitures ayant quittées la cour avant, Marinette s'avança vers les deux hommes sur les marches et salua le directeur en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Il les observa un instant tous les deux mais, Marinette ne faisant aucun cas de la présence d'Adrien, il lui souhaita également un bon congé et s'éloigna.

* * *

Marinette poussa la porte de la cuisine industrielle de l'énorme réfectoire pour entendre le bruit de l'eau qui bouillait.

Elle fut tentée un instant de repartir mais l'académie avait beau être énorme, elle allait immanquablement croiser Adrien dans un couloir une fois ou deux fois durant le mois à venir. Autant en établir les règles et l'ambiance immédiatement.

«Bon après-midi M. Agreste.» le salua-t-elle en ouvrant les réserves pour trouver les ingrédients de sa salade grecque.

«Bon après-midi _mademoiselle_ Marinette.» répondit-il en cachant un pli amère à ses lèvres.

Adrien ajouta les pâtes à son eau et s'installa devant un magasine traitant d'informatique en attendant que son repas soit prêt.

Après un instant, il demanda à Marinette : «Puisque nous sommes seuls… ici… pour le prochain mois… on pourrait peut-être faire comme si on se connaissait et oublier les règles sociales rigides de cet endroit?» tenta-t-il.

Elle rigola doucement. C'était bien là le caractère de son chaton. Avec ou sans la présence de Plagg à ses côtés, Adrien essayait toujours insolemment d'obtenir tout ce qu'il pourrait réussir à se faire offrir et n'arrivait pas à patienter plus de quelques instants avant d'attaquer.

«Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera lorsque les cours recommenceront? On se fera la tête pour se déshabituer l'un de l'autre et on oubliera tout ça? Ou bien on dira à nos cœurs qu'en fait, la personne qu'on croise dans les réunions du personnel n'est pas la même que celle avec qui on a développé un lien? Non merci!»

«Au moins» plaida le bel homme « ne m'appelle pas Monsieur Agreste. Tu sais que je déteste et je suis en vacance alors j'ai le droit de souffler un peu. Appelles-moi Vieux ou L'étranger ou Bébé d'amour, à ta guise, mais épargne-moi le nom de mon père!»

Elle roula des yeux et concéda : «Entendu Adrien. Je comprends. Désolée, je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point.»

Il alla retirer ses pâtes de l'eau et les déposa dans une assiette pendant qu'elle coupait des tomates.

«Mon père insistait toujours sur le standing de la maison Agreste. Comme quoi on valait mieux que les autres et qu'il ne fallait à aucun prix se rabaisser devant le public. Il m'a dégoûté pour toujours de plusieurs choses dont mon héritage familial. C'est pour ça que je suis allé à l'école publique en premier lieu, pour être normal.»

Marinette réalisa soudain que s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés, ils auraient eu exactement la même conversation, des années plus tôt. Elle avait devant elle, la véritable personne qu'il était, plus que juste Adrien et plus que juste ChatNoir et plus que son collègue. L'homme devant elle était celui qui était le plus authentique du lot.

«Et si nous faisions comme si le mois à venir appartenait à notre enfance et lorsque les cours reprendront, nous reviendront au présent?» suggéra-t-elle pensivement.

«Quoi?» s'étonna-t-il toujours un peu perdu dans les souvenirs de son père. Un couteau à la main s'apprêtant à ajouter l'équivalent de trois cuillères à soupe de beurre à ses pâtes.

«Tu vas vraiment manger ça?» questionna-t-elle.

«Ben quoi? C'est bon! Et c'est à peu près tout ce que je peux cuisiner!»

Secouant la tête, elle sortit une deuxième assiette du rangement et divisa les pâtes cuites. Elle y ajouta ensuite les ingrédients de sa salade et de la salade elle-même sur l'autre partie des assiettes. «On mange ensemble?» demanda-t-elle en lui présentant un vrai repas.

Un large sourire s'épanouie sur le visage d'Adrien.

Installés au coin de la première table du réfectoire énorme, elle demanda : « Tu avais vraiment l'intention de tenir un mois avec des pâtes au beurre?»

«Je l'ai fait l'an passé durant le congé d'hiver. L'été dernier je descendais tous les jours jusqu'au pub du village mais c'est trop enneigé l'hiver.»

«Tu te débrouillais comment avant?»

«Le personnel restait en service à l'Université où j'ai étudié en quittant Paris.»

«Tu as eu de la chance qu'on te permette de combiner la première année d'université avec ta terminale et d'accélérer tes cours universitaires! J'avais une année de moins que toi à faire pour intervenante et tu as tout de même finit avant moi.»

«La chance n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. C'est l'argent de mon père. Terroriste ou non, il a gagné sa propre fortune honnêtement et ne s'en servait pas pour commettre des crimes alors, il a continué à en disposer. Et je n'étais d'ailleurs pas le seul cas d'héritier de famille douteuse à étudier là-bas.»

Il lui raconta des tas d'histoires de ses études et ils passèrent la soirée à discuter comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avant, peu importe l'identité ou l'occasion. Il y avait toujours eu, jusque-là, une raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas pu se révéler totalement leurs vraies personnalités sans y mettre un filtre.

Très tard, ils s'installèrent devant l'écran du salon de repos pour regarder un film d'aventure de fin de soirée mais succombèrent rapidement au sommeil.

Il se réveilla le premier en la trouvant lovée dans ses bras mais sachant qu'elle voulait garder leurs relations amicales, il se détacha d'elle et sortie à l'extérieur.

Il revint en milieu d'avant-midi la trouvant attablée derrière des manuels de psychologie comme il le pensait. Il lui présenta un ensemble de neige qui la couvrit des pieds à la tête et ils sortirent pour une marche en forêt et la fabrication d'un bonhomme de neige.

La neige, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait! Si près des Alpes, la profondeur au sol avait une moyenne d'un mètre.

C'est pourquoi, en descendant au village acheter les vêtements de neiges, Adrien en était revenu avec une moto-ski qu'il avait louée pour le mois.

Puisque le chemin n'était pas déneigé, il trouvait plus prudent de pouvoir se rendre au village sans faire un parcourt du combattant en cas d'urgence.

* * *

Les deux premières semaines passèrent rapidement en jeux à l'extérieur (Ils avaient maintenant tout un groupe de bonhommes de neige habitant dans des forts et des igloos.) et séances de moments passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se réchauffer avec un chocolat devant la cheminée ensuite.

Le jour de Noël, Marinette discuta longuement avec ses parents par messagerie et par téléphone. Lorsqu'elle les quitta finalement, il était bien une heure plus tard que l'heure où Adrien et elle mangeaient normalement. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour débuter le repas en souhaitant se faire pardonner mais, il passa ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle consultait les réserves du frigo dont les produits frais se faisaient rares.

«Ferme les yeux, j'ai une surprise pour toi.»

Elle referma les portes, prête à jouer. Et, aveugle, elle tâtonna pour sortir de la cuisine.

Quatre pas plus tard, il avait changé d'avis et l'avait soulevé dans ses bras pour lui faire franchir deux couloirs et un escalier jusqu'au salon de repos.

La cheminée était allumée et décorée, des chandelles augmentaient l'éclairage de la pièce et une plante en pot, près de la table basse portait des bricolages d'enfants en guise de décoration.

Sur la table de salon accompagnée de deux coussins, une pizza, un dessert et une bouteille de vin, les attendaient sagement.

Des chants de Noël sortaient de son ordinateur qu'Adrien avait installé sur le comptoir de service.

«Joyeux Noël, Buguinette!»

La pizza et le dessert depuis longtemps oubliées, Adrien et Marinette dansaient encore et encore lorsque minuit sonna.

Elle se détacha de lui et partie à sa chambre en lui assurant qu'elle revenait.

Il en profita pour ranger la pièce et terminait la vaisselle dans l'évier lorsqu'elle revint en mini-pyjama rose et pieds nus.

«J'ai toujours voulu me promener comme ça dans ces couloirs trop déprimants.» raconta-t-elle.

«Oh, mais, ne te gêne pas pour moi. J'aime te regarder quoi que tu portes. Et je t'ai déjà vu dans plus révélateur. Même si, à l'époque, tu n'avais pas autant de jolies courbes.» taquina-t-il.

«Adrien!» réprimanda-t-elle avec une mignonne rougeur sur les joues. «Tiens, Joyeux Noël!»

Elle lui avait fabriqué un cadeau. Un étui de protection pour sa tablette. Mais il était en cuir noir avec des lignes vertes lime.

«Wow! J'adore. Tu es formidable, j'aurais dû y penser aussi. Je n'ai rien acheté pour te remercier.»

Marinette rigola et répondit : «Tu as préparé toute la fête et tu es allé chercher le repas. C'est très bien, je trouve.»

«Il y a pourtant une chose de plus que je pourrais faire pour te remercier. … Si tu es d'accord.» Il s'avança très lentement vers elle, se penchant encore et encore vers ses lèvres.

Puis, cela se produisit. Les lèvres d'Adrien se posèrent finalement sur celles de Marinette. Ce baiser qui avait attendu plusieurs années pour exister prit sa revanche sur le temps et devint explosif, leur faisant perdre tout contrôle. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à se séparer tellement ce baiser voulait survivre férocement.

Lorsque leurs lèvres furent à nouveaux libres, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Adrien fit s'installer Marinette sur l'un des fauteuils individuels et s'agenouilla sur le sol devant elle.

Tout en reprenant ses lèvres, il fit tomber les bretelles de son débardeur et la caressa du bout des doigts. D'abord sur la mâchoire puis dans le cou. Il descendit sur les épaules puis descendit encore.

Tandis que ses lèvres ne cessaient les caresses qui devenaient plus sûres et audacieuses, plus demandantes et prometteuses, les doigts d'Adrien s'aventuraient avec délice et impudeur sur la poitrine de Marinette.

Sous ses caresses reçues, naquit un désir semblable chez la jeune femme. À son tour, ses doigts partirent en exploration de la chemise d'Adrien.

Ne délaissant pas plus que lui le baiser, elle explora avec délice et frisson la poitrine dont elle devinait les jolies formes sous le bout de ses doigts.

Lorsque Marinette sentit que son désir de poursuivre son exploration était partagé, elle amena Adrien à sa chambre.

Il l'appuya contre la porte et ses mains libérèrent son corps de ses vêtements pour permettre à ses lèvres de la découvrir en entier.

Lorsqu'il eut fait le tour, elle s'y mit aussi et le repoussa sur le lit pour l'avoir à sa merci et l'explorer partout.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut aller plus loin que cette simple exploration mutuelle, elle prit peur.

«Je ne sais pas si tu as des préservatifs mais je n'en ai pas. Si je tombe enceinte, je vais perdre mon emploi et je ne pourrai plus m'occuper de mes élèves. Et ensuite, s'ajoutera à cela que soit je te perdrai, soit tu perdras aussi tes élèves.»

«Tu ne me perdras jamais, Marinette. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je veux que nous soyons toujours ensemble. Mais, je partage tes inquiétudes.»

Ils ne tenaient sur le minuscule lit que parce qu'il était au-dessus d'elle. S'ils avaient voulu se retourner, l'un d'eux serait tombé au sol. Pas l'idéal pour s'amuser.

Il l'entraîna vers un autre endroit du grand bâtiment.

Lorsqu'elle voulut se couvrir, il l'en empêcha en disant : «Nous sommes seuls au monde dans cet endroit. Je sais que tu as probablement froid mais je préfère te réchauffer moi-même et ainsi pouvoir t'admirer.»

Ils partirent donc à travers l'école s'embrassant et se caressant mais progressant toujours jusqu'à atteindre un corridor occupé seulement par le directeur en temps normal. Dans la chambre voisine de la sienne, qui était réservée aux riches parents en visite et magnifiquement décorée, ils trouvèrent un grand lit confortable pour y faire toutes les bêtises et les provocations qui leurs passèrent par la tête.

Le lendemain, lendemain de Noël, Adrien attela un traîneau à la moto-ski et amena Marinette au village. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord pour déjeuner au pub où des tas de touristes s'étaient aussi réunis pour une pause dans leurs balades à ski ou à moto-ski.

Les provisions fraîches installées dans l'attelage, Adrien y laissa Marinette un instant et méconnaissable derrière son foulard et ses lunettes, il alla faire un dernier achat à la pharmacie.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, très tôt le samedi matin, Adrien se réveilla dans les bras de Marinette. Il ne leur restait que très peu de temps, quelques heures en réalité pour profiter encore l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit des yeux amoureux pour le saluer de son regard endormit, il sut qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il devait prendre le risque de lui proposer son plan complètement fou.

Il la souleva lentement dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et en l'embrassant toujours, lui fit franchir le seuil de la troisième porte de ce couloir, celle que personne n'avait passée depuis des mois.

Elle arrêta de l'embrasser, curieuse et il tourna lentement pour qu'elle découvre l'endroit.

«À la fin de l'année dernière, deux des professeurs sont partis faire un voyage de deux ans autour du monde. Ils étaient mariés et vivaient ensemble dans cet appartement.» expliqua-t-il.

Ils se tenaient dans un living-room équipé d'un très grand bureau et d'une grande bibliothèque avec l'espace pour y déposer un écran. Par trois portes entrouvertes, elle voyait deux chambres et une salle de bain.

«Le directeur garde espoir qu'ils reprendront leurs postes ensuite parce que c'est ce que l'homme lui a raconté mais leur fils a décidé d'aller poursuivre ses études supérieures à Paris et je sais que la dame veut l'y rejoindre après leur voyage.»

La gardant toujours dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien pour lui, il captura son regard et déclara : «Marinette, je t'ai toujours aimé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et je veux partager le reste de ma vie avec toi et pas seulement dans ton entourage. Mais dans quelques heures nous devrons redevenir des étrangers. Sauf si…»

«Sauf si je t'épouse aujourd'hui.» compléta-t-elle en souriant, transfigurée par le bonheur.

Ils descendirent au village et tirèrent le ministre du culte de ses mots croisés du samedi matin pour lui raconter leurs vies.

Ému par leur histoire d'amour touchante, l'homme d'église béni leur union.

Ils rentrèrent à l'académie où ils cuisinèrent ensemble un repas de noce pour deux sans oublier le gâteau de mariage d'après la recette du père de la mariée.

Ils passèrent ensuite l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée à jouer dans la neige et à discuter avec leur famille et amis rattrapant le temps perdu et leur annonçant la bonne nouvelle. Ils prirent ensuite possession de leur nouveau chez eux. En y transportant leurs avoirs respectifs. Juste avant de se mettre au lit pour leur nuit de noce, Marinette prit un peu de pâte de plastique de l'atelier bricolage et confectionna deux bijoux.

* * *

Le lendemain alors qu'ils se dirigeaient en courant vers la cuisine pour y prendre le petit-déjeuner, ils manquèrent de renverser le chariot de la femme de ménage qui commençait son service pour rafraîchir la propreté de l'établissement avant l'arrivée de ses habitants.

Adrien se dirigeait, quelques heures plus tard, vers la grande entrée et su tout de suite que le directeur avait parlé à la femme de ménage lorsqu'il se précipita sur Adrien.

«Il y a une rumeur qui cours au village. Il parait que le lendemain de Noël, un touriste serait entré à la pharmacie pour y vider la réserve de préservatifs avant de repartir. S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vous? Je vous avais prévenu que je ne voulais pas d'amourettes passagères et indécentes dans cette établissement!»

«Oh, vous savez, Marinette et moi, on a surtout joué dans la neige comme en témoignent toutes nos constructions à l'extérieur. Mais je peux tout de même vous avouer qu'en fait, la rumeur parlant de deux touristes qui se sont arrêtés à l'église pour se marier hier, nous concerne. J'ai complètement respecté vos règles pas d'aventures amoureuses qui se termine mal. Marinette et moi, on sera toujours ensembles.»

Elle arriva derrière lui et prit une de ses mains, celle qui portait une alliance, dans la sienne portant une alliance semblable pour aller accueillir leurs élèves qui revenaient de vacances.


End file.
